Prologue of Naomi
by MissCici49
Summary: Newest version of how Naomi came to be. Enjoy!


A long time ago when the saiyan race was still around, a high classed warrior named Celea was born. Celea is a pure blooded saiyan born and raised on planet Vegeta. She had long black hair and tanned skin with black onyx eyes. Her name comes from the vegetable celery. She and prince Vegeta were both sold to Frieza when Vegeta was five and when she was four. She and Vegeta became good friends, like brother and sister. Nappa and her didn't see eye to eye so the two saiyans would get angry and sometimes fight each other. Raditz and her were also good friends. Celea had quit working for Frieza when she was 27. She and the other saiyans were given no respect and rumors had spread that Frieza had been planning to kill her. As a saiyan woman, Celea was capable of mating with one of the three saiyans and having their child. She quit working for Frieza when she was sent on a combat mission. She told Vegeta that she was leaving planet Frieza and had quit on her scouter. She and Vegeta exchanged their goodbyes. To make sure she wouldn't be followed, she destroyed her scooter and rid herself and the space pod of anything they could have used to track her down. On combat missions she would visit the most beautiful planets when she had finished early, just for the breath-taking scenery. So out of all the planets she had seen, she decided to live on Planet Earth, were she would meet her future husband.

It took her one year to make the journey to Planet Earth. When she crash landed her ship had left a huge crater but was left in good shape. She made her house in an area that was entirely surrounded by forests, waterfalls, and lakes. And conveniently, wasn't too far from a city. Since she had no money she would fish and hunt animals for food. She would also harvest plants and fruits near by. For several months she'd travel up in outer space and train to a point were she would no longer be capable of fighting, but come back stronger. A few weeks later, she went into the city to work out at in a gym. The men at the gym were buff, muscular, and nothing compared to Celea. Some men thought she was too weak to work out and some men thought she was so cute they would to hit on her or would try to impress her. Only one guy noticed her tail and didn't act like all the others, and his name was Pierce. He was only 2 years ahead of Celea, but he looked much younger. Matter of fact, he was curious and intrigued about her. Pierce was tall man with short black hair, muscles, blue eyes and light-skinned. Celea had a face that was gorgeous but could scare others. People thought that the expression on her face meant that she would beat them up or kill them. However, underneath it all she is a harmless girl. When the males at the gym saw her working out, lifting weights a human cant and lifting weights with her tail, they were surprised or thought she was abnormal. Pierce actually had deep feelings for her and couldn't stop staring at her. He was snapped out of it when his friend Jake had tapped his shoulder and said:

"What a beaut."

"She's definitely mine for the taking."

"I don't think so, you're delusional if you really think she'll open up to you."

Pierce was right. Jake was a nothing but a complete moron with big muscles.

"Nonsense, watch this."

He walked to Celea and slapped her butt saying:

"Hey there, sexy, what do you say we get together tonight?"

"I've got a hotel in mind thats perfect."

"Just for me and you."

"What do you say your hands off of me before you lose them?"

Before he could say more Celea slapped across the gym smashing him into the cemented wall.  
All the men that previously crowded her cleared her a pathway that led her out the door.

"Told ya."

He followed Celea out of the gym. Celea knew that Pierce was following her and caught him in the act as they approached her house. She moved herself behind him and restrained him.

"Why are you here?"

She pushed him into the ground. With no fear he said:

"Just curious."

"You're not like any other girl on this planet, your tail was a dead giveaway."

"Really?"

"Hmm."

"I hadn't even noticed." she said sarcastically.

She turned around and walked to her house.

When she's about to open the door, Pierce slams his hand against the door and brings his face to her ear.

"Mind if I come in?" Pierce whispered.

"Whatever." she said as she rolled her eyes.

She heads and is followed into the kitchen.

"I'm going to give you a name if don't tell me yours."

"Speak." Celea said as she washed her face.

"You can call me Pierce."

Celea began to like how he wasn't stupid and cowardly like those at the gym. She let Pierce stay over at his house for a little while to talk. It seemed as if she could trust him, so told him about her race, her life, and every single event. He returned the favor by explaining himself. They talked for hours and hours. Its amazing how quick time passed. When it was nightfall, Celea had asked Pierce: "Its getting late, shouldn't you be getting home now?"  
"Hmp, I guess your right."

"See you tomorrow?"

"I guess."

Now she started to like him. Days passed and as Pierce came over to socialize, the more he liked her and the clearer he saw through her. One day, Pierce asked Celea if he wanted to move in with him and without a second thought she said yes. After they moved in he asked her something:

"Celea do you wanna..

"Sleep with you?"

"Marry you?"

"Don't get your hopes up."

"I wasn't thinking that at all and you know me well enough, so why would YOU bring it up?"

"I'm waiting."

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine, fine."

He finally finished it.

"Will you go out with me?"

"You earthlings sure are strange."

"But you have earned my love."

"Why not?"

"I have?" he questioned.

"Was I not clear?"

"For someone who claims that he's not afraid of me, you sure took your sweet time asking me out."

She walks up to him and kisses his lips for a couple of moments giving him the opportunity to close his surprised eyes and kiss her back. He pulls away with a curious face.

"You should be lucky."  
"Not everyone can take me as their lover."

"Not even the finest saiyan or alien in the galaxy."

"I always loved feeling special." said Pierce.

They dated for about 2 years and got married. For their anniversary, they took a trip into outer space visiting the planets Celea knew about. This took place 1 year and a couple of months after Trunks gave the medicine to Goku. Pierce was adventurous and had came up with the idea and made the spaceship out of Celea's space pod. They traveled in space for 1 year but didn't know it. Around that time, Celea had become pregnant. As they approached the Earth, Celea's water broke. They stopped on a planet that wasn't too from far Earth. The planet was known as Eru. (Eru comes from the japanese word Erufu which means elf) The inhabitants on Eru were elf-like creatures that aided to Celea. She had given birth to a baby girl. The baby's name is Naomi. She was born a few months after Trunks was born. After the baby had been cleaned and Celea had left the Erufians care after 3 days they set their minds on returning to planet earth. The new born baby had inherited her dads sky blue eye color, her mothers hair color and texture, her moms skin color and other facial features. What was unique about the saiyan hybrid was her eyes. Her eyes had the color of black around the edges of the pupil and right underneath the pupil was her fathers blue eye color.

The planet that Naomi was born on was a beautiful planet with tall grass, lovely lakes, ponds, springs, and waterfalls, and thick groves of trees (that came in colors of green, yellow, orange, red, and pink with cherry blossoms. The water was blue and clear and the sky was always a cerulean blue with no storms (but with rain). The planet had 2 moons and 2 suns. It also home to many civilizations living in different directions and climates. The Desert Erufians live in the south, the Sea Erufians grow in east, the Sky Erufians live in the north in the mountains and the last civilization is the Wood Erufians, who thrive in the west. They may live as if they are divided, but they're actually all connected. Each civilization had a total of between 5-7 cities in each location but they all have one central kingdom that dominates all the others. This makes up the population of 2 million erufians, for now. All Erufians are gifted with a special ability which enables their bodies to adapt very well to their environments and they can also live up to 300 years. In the forest and in other places, they shape shift into the form of an animal thriving in the grasslands or gain similar qualities and characteristics of certain plants. This is because of their special connection to nature and literally become one with their surroundings. Unfortunately, the Erufians main weakness is that they cannot survive in cold climates or in space. This will cause their body tempertures to drop drastically and create a disease that might be difficult to cure. They also can't handle areas filled with impure, dark essence. The location in which the spaceship was left was around Desert Erufian territory. All their eyes could see was pillars and cliffs surrounded by sand. Celea had only kept her eyes on her daughter while she was laughing and playing with her mothers face. Celea and Pierce were paying more attention to their daughter than to what's ahead of them. What drew their attention away from the baby was a loud crash and explosion that caused the baby to burst into tears. Celea shielded everyone from the explosion. Pierce came upon to see that the ship had been destroyed by the fallen rocks of a cliff. The parts were too damaged to make another ship and the planet that they were on was low on technology so they had to grin and bare it. This was the start of a happy life for Naomi.  
She had met her life long friend Yasmin when she was just three years old. They are only a few months apart, but Naomi is the oldest. Yasmin has tanned skin, pupil-less green and light green eyes, dark brown hair that grew out over the years with long droopy ears that framed her face. She lived in the central kingdom of the Wood Erufians which was in the heart of the vast forest. Naomi and her family lived on top of a cliff that overlooked the beautiful kingdom. They grew up very close to each other like the sister they never had. After Naomi learned how walk, talk, read, and write, she was homeschooled by her mom and dad. After her tail sprouted her mother taught her how to fight and to control herself as a great ape. Her mother and father taught everything she needed to know in life, including academics and when building technology and lived in peace and harmony for a long time. She lost her mother and father a few months after her 15th birthday. (Read "A Second Chance" to find out what happened). Before Celea passed away she had believed her daughter was the last of the saiyans, so she had her promise to live on and to keep her race alive. (If somehow someway she found a saiyan, hybrid or pure she would do everything she could to protect them.) She implied on how proud she was of her ascension to a super saiyan. Just after she finished she was gone for good. That day changed Naomi and the survivors. The once beautiful planet known as Eru was a complete wasteland, Many animals and the nature that enveloped it had vanished. The central kingdom eventually turned back to the way it was with some help from Naomi, Yasmin, and some other fellow Erufians. Year after year Naomi mourned for the lost of her mother and father until an idea popped up in her mind. Naomi remembered how her father explained how he was from planet earth. He said it was a prospering and beautiful planet. Naomi had thought about living on earth, but there was one problem, she didn't have a spaceship. She searched far and wide until she came upon a highly advanced space ship left on the outskirts of the city. The spaceship had belonged to Kumori with plenty of fuel left. She told Yasmin and the others in the city about the ship and she fixed it up by herself. She packed her stuff and got a good nights rest. She was excited about the new life she could make for herself on earth, but was upset about leaving behind her people and "sister". The next day everyone said their goodbyes to Naomi. Yasmin hugged her goodbye, handing her things to remember her by. Naomi wore a gold and silver tiara decorated with gems that Yasmin was also wearing. It was a sign of their friendship. Her last words were:  
"If you can, come back and visit us."

"Promise?"

"Of course." said Naomi.

She waved goodbye and said how she'll never forget them as her ship flew higher in the air. She had set a course for planet earth, little did she know it was being overrun by androids.

To be continued...


End file.
